Shocking Feelings
by selphie4
Summary: Lily and her Best friend help Lily's new neighbour move in only to discover Potter is going to be living there, will Lily learn to like James or will her hate conquer her better judgement?
1. Next Door Shock

**Next Door Shock**

Sunlight gently stroked my face as she turned over to hide from it. Fiery red hair shone elegantly in the light, frustrated emerald green eyes flickered open when she heard the pounding on her bedroom door.

"FREAK! There is a FREAK downstairs for you!" the familiar venomous voice of Petunia her sister caused her to let out a soft sigh.

Slowly Lily slipped out of bed, changed and made herself presentable before descending down the stairs to see who had arrived. Her small hands slid along the dark wooden banister. A small gasp slipped from her mouth as she saw shoulder length layered purple hair, a fitted black corset and tight skinny jeans and converse.

"Velvet!" Lily through herself towards Velvet and wrapped her arms around her. "You're okay, I was so worried!"

"Hey Lils, you should know that there is never any need to worry about me, I can look after myself." Velvet gave her a small smile which grew into a grin. "I've missed you Glow!"

"I've missed you too Stripes!" they both giggled as Petunia gazed at them as if they had two heads. A soft thud sounded as the front door was swept open and slid into the wall.

"Lily darling! Where are you?" a soft voice yelled

"I'm in here mum!" with a shake of her head she stepped out of the living room and into the hallway to greet her mum. "Hey mum," Velvet's grin increased as she heard Lily say this, she stuck her head around the corner and said "Hey Mrs E!"

"Velvet! What a pleasure to see you back! It's been a long time! Now I know you two will want to catch up but would you mind going to see if our new neighbours need any help?"

"Of course Mrs E, come on Lils!" with that Velvet dragged Lily out of the house.

"Velvet! Best behaviour!" Mrs Evans shouted. Childishly Velvet spun around and stuck her tongue out before smiling and jogging next door. Lily and Velvet went to the back of the van parked in front of the house to see if they needed any help. With a grateful smile Lisa led the girls into the house to place the boxes in the correct rooms.

Hours passed by and the three of them had finally emptied the van. "Thank you so much my husband and my sons went to watch Qui-Rugby…and left me to it!"

"No problem Lisa, we were happy to help," Lily said with a smile, Lisa seemed to sigh with relief that they hadn't noticed her slip up until Velvet spoke.

"Wow Lils, looks like you've got a family of wizards moving in next door, seen as they know about Quidditch!"

"Oh! I take it you girls are witches then?" both of the girls nodded, "Good to know that if my boys do something reckless you won't think that you're going insane!" All three of them laughed at this. "Come through to the kitchen, how about a butterbeer?" The three women sat around the kitchen table with butterbeers chatting away to each other. "So tell me more about yourselves!" Lisa said.

"Well, I'm Lily Evans like you know; I'm 16 and will be going back to Hogwarts after summer for my 7th year." Lily glanced at Velvet to continue.

"I'm Velvet Stripes, I'm 16 and well, I never went to a wizarding school, I was taught at home from a young age."

"You two really are different from one another, yet I can tell that you're the best of friends." Lily and Velvet grinned at each other and nodded.

The sound of three males' voices drifted into the kitchen as Lisa's husband and sons had arrived home. The girls glanced up at the doorway and smiled to see who it was. Harry Lisa's husband came first and gave Lisa a quick peck. "Harry dear, these are our neighbours, Lily and Velvet, they helped me get everything out of the van as seen as you and the boys abandoned me" she said in a serious tone of voice yet had a small smile tugging at her lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, thank you for helping Lisa out, but when Quidditch calls, Quidditch calls!" suddenly he realised what he'd said "Uhh…I mean Rugby…yes Rugby!" Velvet laughed due to him being flustered

"It's alright, where witches so don't worry about, but where the only witches in this area so you might want to be careful." Harry smiled as she said this.

"Thank god, I was worried then. BOYS! Come in here and meet our neighbours!" he yelled through the door. Lily turned to the door and her jaw dropped. James Potter was standing in the doorway with Sirius Black.

**A/N: How will James and Sirius react to seeing Lily and Velvet sat in their Kitchen?? Please R&R**


	2. Engagement Fiasco

**A/N: Hey guys!! Sorry it's been so long, my pc has been broken and is taking forever to be fixed but I've managed to borrow my parents =D now on with the story!!**

Silence filled the room as they looked at one another; a small smile crept onto James's lips as Sirus said "Hey mate, Evans is sat in your kitchen!" At that point velvet couldn't contain her, melodic giggles slipped from her mouth, before she broke out laughing, meanwhile Lily glared at her.

"Come on Glow, you gotta admit it…I was right" She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Yes Stripes, Yes you were…" The Potters plus Sirius looked at the pair confused, which soon increased tenfold when they both started laughing.

"I suppose I should really introduce myself," Velvet turned to look at James and Sirius "I'm Velvet Stripes it's a pleasure to meet you both." She looked back at glow before saying "James, Sirius me and Glow would appreciate it if you didn't stare at us." The boys looked at one another before yelling

"How do you know our names!?? What have you been saying about us Mum!!?"

"She's hasn't said anything, I'm just good at reading people." They both stared at her in horror not quite believing what they were hearing.

"Boys, stop gawking at Velvet, her and Lily helped me empty the van, which was something you didn't help with at all might I add," Lisa raised her eyebrow as she glowered at her sons, "Lily, Velvet, you're both welcome to stay for dinner if you wish, they'll be plenty." The girl's faces dropped as Lisa said this, disappointment dancing on their faces.

"We'd love to, but we already have arrangements which can't be cancelled." Lily replied sadly

"Aww come on Lils, we're not really wanted there, and I don't think I feel like being locked out again, although climbing through a window in that dress was interesting!"

"Velv, you know that I'd rather not have to go to Petunia's engagement meal, but you know what my mother's like, I feel sorry for you, Petunia hates you more and you have to sing!"

"Do you not get on with your sister then Lily?" Harry inquired.

"No, not really, we used to be really close before we found out I was a witch. She despises me for it now. Although she seems to hate Velvet more, I've never really understood that."

"It's a sad story; you both seem like two wonderful girls, this Petunia is missing out!" The girls laughed and everyone soon joined in. A heavy drumbeat interrupted their laughter.

"Oh! That sounds like me!" Velvet exclaimed, she slid a small touch screen phone from her pocket before answering it. "Hello, Yes Petunia, No, No, Well we'd be moving and getting ourselves looking 'presentable' if you shut up and let us…Wow she hung up on me!" Sirius stared quizzically at her.

"What on earth is that thing!" he glowered at it as if it would jump out and bite him.

"This? It's a form of muggle communication, it's perfectly safe, and it won't hurt you, here!" She tossed it to Sirius who caught it instantly but continued to stare at her. She threw him a smile before saying "We better get going, because as much as I love winding Petunia up, I don't want Mrs E getting an earful,"

"If you need any more help just come and knock and we'll be there." Lily added before they made their way out of the Kitchen towards the front door.

"Thank you for your help girls!" Lisa called

"No Problem Lisa!" they yelled back. Just before Velvet left the house she turned round and yelled to the boys

"I'll come back for the phone tomorrow! Enjoy destroying it!" With her last comment they jogged across the lawn to Lily's house.

The wooden door swung open to reveal a disheveled and fuming Petunia. The girls slid in and walked passed her, Lily stole a glance behind her and saw Petunia reaching for a vase while glaring at them.

"Velv, Run! We're getting vases thrown at us!" Lily called. Velvet glanced behind her, grabbed Lily's hand and sprinted up the stairs. The shattering of the vases echoed around them, as they headed for Lily's room. A cry of frustration erupted from Petunia as she watched them get to Lily's room in perfect condition. The door slammed behind them as they slid down it. A small tap filled the room as they hi-fived. With a shake of their heads, they begin to get ready for Petunia's engagement party.

An hour later they were both ready, as they descended down the stairs, they stared at the shattered pottery lining it. With a growl Velvet, raised her hand slightly and the pottery floated to the bin. "When I get my hands on her," she murmured.

"Just leave her stripes, she's not worth it," Lily whispered. Velvet nodded her head before they made their way to the living room. Where they were met with angry and disappointed glares,

"Why are you glaring at us?" Velvet asked.

"How dare you attack my fiancé!" growled Vernon. Lily recoiled when she realized the story Petunia must have told them. She couldn't believe that her sister would lie to their parent's like that. She was shook out of her reverie by hearing Velvet reply to Vernon.

"Excuse me, would you like to repeat that." He glared at her before repeating

"How dare you attack my fiancé with vases, all because you're jealous of her." Velvet smirked before taking a step back and heading to the door. "Ha you're running away from the truth!"

"You think I'm running away, I'm just heading outside to give us some more space." With one lost smirk at him she spun around and headed out the front door. Vernon was outraged and stormed after her.

Velvet was stood in the middle of the lawn bathed in the moonlight; her porcelain skin shined elegantly as her soft purple her danced in the wind. Her fitted black corset fit her curves perfectly and her skirt flittered in around. Lily was just to the side of her, her luscious red curls dropping down past her shoulders, and her emerald green dress sparkled softly as the moonlight hit the diamante pattern which lined the sides. James and Sirius stared at them amazed, but where soon snapped out of their daze when they saw the girls turn to face the group behind them.

"Now, I'm not quite sure I heard you right, would repeat your statement one last time." Velvet teased. Vernon raised his finger and pointed at the pair and yelled

"You both attacked Petunia! You're vicious animals, who should be caged!"

Velvet was now stood in front of him "We attacked her, yet she doesn't have a scratch on her, but she thought it might be a good idea to throw vases at us as we went up the stairs, if it wasn't for the fact that we're good at dodging things we could have been seriously injured. But oh no Petunia is the perfect girl she never does anything wrong." Lily's mum stood shocked at what she heard, she couldn't believe that Petunia had lied to her.

"Don't you dare insult her you…you!" Before he could finish Velvet had already cut in.

"We don't need some insolent pig dressed up in a suit accuse us attacking her!" she pointed towards to Petunia. "When I have better things to be doing other than singing for your entertainment and I'm sure as hell that Lily have better things to do than being ridiculed, so if you don't mind, we're going to skip your little party because we already have other plans to attend to!" With a sickly sweet smile she turned and walked over with Lily to where James and Sirius where now standing, watching the argument.

"Get back here! I haven't finished with you yet!" Vernon roared.

Velvet looked over and said "Well, I've finished with you." With those last words the four of them entered Potter's House and shut the door.

**A/N: Hope you liked it please R&R! I'll get more up soon!**


	3. Better Than I Thought

**A/N: Two Chapters in 1 day! I'm on a role! On with the story now! Oh and Italics are Flashbacks**

_Velvet looked over and said "Well, I've finished with you." With those last words the four of them entered Potter's House and shut the door._

James and Sirius led the girls to the sitting room and flopped down on the sofas. "That looked like a heated argument on his behalf yet you never seemed to raise your voice once." Sirius stated

"That's because she didn't black, she never does." Lily said as she rolled her eyes.

"Unlike you Lily flower! Although I'm intrigued on how you did it, he was right in your face and screaming at you, yet you just spoke to him perfectly civilized. Lily growled slightly at the flower comment, but before she could speak her mind Velvet spoke.

"Why should I even bother to raise my voice when he isn't worth the effort it would take, well that's my opinion anyway, plus he wasn't expecting me to say anything, usually glow says something, but I wasn't having her accused of attacking her sister, when she wouldn't dream of it. They can accuse me of what they like I don't really care." She flicked a strand of hair out of her eyes as she spoke.

"Ha, I'll definitely be dreaming of causing her harm now, after this!"

"Lils, Violence is never the answer…" Velvet grinned at Lily as she told her this.

"Says the girl who knocked out Malfoy, in the middle of Diagon Alley." James and Sirius's mouths dropped open at that. Then they both spluttered

"You knocked out Malfoy!?"

"Yeah, but that's beside the point, I'm teaching you that lesson, it's too late for me to learn it, I'm too old!"

"Stripes, you're the same age as me…" Lily laughed.

"I don't care; you know what years I'm going by Lils!" Lily just shook her head and continued to laugh.

"Why on earth did you knock out Malfoy, I'm not complaining or anything just curious." James questioned.

"Well, it was last summer when I went with Glow to get her stuff for Hogwarts…"

"_Come on Glow, it's been ages since I've stretched my legs let's go!" _

"_Alright, Alright!" Lily placed her book on the table behind her and the girls headed for Diagon Alley; they exited the Leaky Cauldron and made it onto the main street. Velvet twirled around and smiled._

"_It feels good to be out and about!"_

"_I bet it does come on let's go to Florish and Bolts." An hour or so later the girls exited the store and continued to purchased all the of Lily's necessary items, for her sixth year at Hogwarts. Velvet carried most of it to make it easier for Lily to search for what she needed. When Lily went to purchase an owl, Velvet decided to wait outside, with all of their items. She leant against the wall and closed her eyes. Reveling in the freedom she had, a soft sigh escaped her lips as she smiled. Without warning the items in Velvet's arms fell to the floor along with her. She whipped her head around to see the reason for her falling. There behind her stood Lucius Malfoy, smirking at her before offering her hand to the beautiful young woman he had knocked over. She glowered at him as she stood up without his aid. She brushed herself off and began to pick her items up. _

"_You know, you really should be more careful where you stand." Malfoy mocked._

"_Excuse me?"She growled._

"_I said that yo-"before he could finish she cut him off._

"_I know what you said; I was stood perfectly out of the way, you're the one who knocked me over, but I suppose you aren't man enough to __apologise__, but then again, all of the male species of Malfoy's are like that." She smiled sweetly at him before looking up to see Lily looking at her curiously. As Velvet brushed passed him she felt him grip her wrist, she motioned for Lily to take her items and then turned to look at him. "Would you remove your hand from my wrist please?" By this time a crowd had gathered around them. _

"_I don't think I will." He snarled. Velvet raised an eyebrow before repeating what she said._

"_Would you remove your hand from my wrist please?"_

"_I don't think I will, you seem to have passed your judgment on my family already, now why is that?" He squeezed her wrist in an attempt to hurt her, yet he glared at her when it didn't affect her._

"_Oh, well, you could say I'm good at reading people__, and you Lucius Malfoy are an arsehole so remove your hand from my wrist now." She spoke in a perfectly civil and calm voice. A deathly silence surrounded them. He gripped her wrist even tighter, but was still not having an affect he snarled at her and continued to grip tighter. "Well, you can't say I didn't ask you nicely." She pulled back her free arm clenched her fist and throw a punch at his face. She hit him square in the face and watched as he dropped her hand as he fell to the ground unconscious. Cheers surrounded her. She did a polite curtsey before linking arms with Lily and heading back home._

"Wow, you well and truly knocked him out and left him there!" Sirius stared at her practically drooling. James smacked his chin up.

"Padfoot, get a grip! No drooling on the carpet! I'm not listening to another lecture because of you!" Sirius looked at him in mock hurt and wiped a tear away.

"Prongs! How could you be so cruel!?"

"Honestly Boys! We have guests! It's lovely that you could make it girls, you both look beautiful might I add!" Lisa smiled from the doorway.

"Thanks Lisa, our other plans got cancelled so we decided to take you up on your offer." Lily replied.

"That's a shame Lily, and Uh..Velvet, you know that muggle phone you left with the boys...well, they somehow destroyed it..." Velvet grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter, I expected as much, so don't worry about it. I rarely use it."

"Alright then, dinner's ready, come on through!" The four of them followed Lisa through to the dining room. After a few hours filled with laughter the girls stood to leave.

"Thank you for a wonderful meal, we had great fun." Lily smiled

"You're quite welcome girls, it was great having you. It helped to keep the boys in line." Lisa replied. With some soft giggles the girls turned and left, they turned to wave when they noticed the lads grinning at them. The girls playfully winked at them before heading for Lily's door. As they opened the door they threw a last glace towards the Potter's house to see James and Sirius staring at them in shock. Velvet and Lily glanced at each other before heading inside.

"I can't believe I just winked at Potter!" Lily gasped.

"Chill Lils, It'll be fine, he really likes you so just see how it goes." She nodded and began to change.

"I have to say tonight was better than I expected it to be." Velvet giggled.

"Mmm...definately." Lily murmured.

"Mmmm...since when does Lily say 'Mmmmm..' Does miss Lily Evans like a certain Mr J Potter?" She looked quizzically at her and before Lily could deny it, she blushed. Lily picked up a pillow and through it at Velvet.

"Oh, shut up! He's just not as bad as I thought....that's all." Velvet snickered at Lily and dodged another pillow.

With a sigh Velvet dropped down onto the bed next to Lily.

"G'night Glow." She Yawned.

"G'night Stripes." With a stretch of her arms Lily drifted off to sleep, soon followed by Velvet.

**A/N: Well what do ya think? Please R&R =)**


	4. Ramblings

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Italics are the letters/notes. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter because if I did I would be insanely rich...which sadly I'm not! Now on with the story!**

The slamming of Lily's door open and a screeching Petunia prancing around due to an owl pecking at her head. "Get it off me!! You set it on me!! You're a jealous bitch!!" Petunia screeched while pointing at Velvet. Silently Velvet opened one eye to stare at the sight before her in sheer amusement.

"So, during my sleep, I deliberately got out of bed and set an owl on you, yet not waking Glow up once...hmmm...seems a little weird don't you think? Oh and you and the pig in a suit seem to think I'm jealous of you, now why on earth would I be jealous of anyone, let alone you?" Lily stifled a giggle as she listened to Velvet torment her sister in a perfectly calm voice.

"Well that's perfectly obvious, I'm going to be marrying a respectable man who loves me, and look at you, you couldn't get a man even if you tried, you're just a tramp who nobody wants." Petunia smirked as she teased Velvet.

"Wow, Lils I think we need to take her to a shrink, her thoughts about me are so farfetched it's quite frightening. Petunia dear, your pig in a suit is hardly what I'd call respectable, people see him and laugh, so I'm not quite sure where my envy comes into to play, because I'm happy you've found someone as much as a snob as you are, you're a perfect match. Now if you don't mind would you stop attempting to attack that poor owl so it can deliver the letter?" She raised her arm and the owl perched on her hand. Petunia gave one last feral screech before stomping out of the room. Lily and Velvet fell into a fit of laughter as the door slammed shut.

"Wow Stripes, you really do just tear strips off her every time you speak to her." Lily giggled.

"Well, it's not intentional...who am I kidding? She should learn not to come screeching at us when we're asleep." With a shake of her head Lily took the letter from the owl's leg and gave it a treat before opening the window to let some air in.

"Oh my God..." Lily murmured.

"What!?"

"This is Potter's and Black's handwriting..."

"Seriously? Well open it then!" Velvet grinned, "Maybe this summer won't be so bad." Lily swatted her before reading the letter.

_Lily Flower and The girl who knocked out Malfoy (A.K.A Velvet)_

_You're both probably confused as to why we are writing to you when you live next door to us, well the answer would be that we had a scary thought. What if it wasn't one of you two that answered the door...it could have been your sister or anyone! THEY WOULD HAVE EATEN US ALIVE I TELL YOU! _

_Argh! Sorry about that, Padfoot always insists on having a say on every little thing. But we were wondering if you would like to come round to spend some time with us today? We understand if you already have plans or if you don't want to come, I mean especially you Lily Flower you probably would rather kiss Snivellus than willing spend time with us...Oh God I'm just rambling..._

_Ladies I have removed you from Prong's presence since he doesn't seem to understand that we want you to come, and that we don't want you to have other plans. We enjoyed your company last night and would like to grace you with our presence once again!_

_Sorry, James again here, Padfoot is even worse than me at this argh...how do we even finish this??_

_Prongs and Padfoot._

The girls were laughing so hard by the end of the letter that they had tears streaming down their face.

"We definitely have to send a reply; do you fancy spending the day with them then Glow?"

"Erm...Yeah why not? I want to get to know the versions of them I met yesterday other than the idiotic twats from school." After a few more laughs Lily dug out some parchment, a quill and some ink.

_The Rambling Duo_

_We have assumed that throughout your ramblings that you wished to spend the day with us, we would like to accept the offer. Ha, sorry for sounding so formal and Stripes just decided that it would be fun, and Sirius you're probably right, Petunia would have eaten you alive if you had knocked on the door. But you needn't worry, she's terrified of Stripes and she would have just stood at the top of the stairs and Petunia would have scarpered. _

_Glow's right, I'll never understand her fear of me but ah well, these things happen. I have to see your letter provided us with quite a few laughs this morning, and we would like to thank you for writing to us because the owl tormented Petunia greatly before it managed to find us. Oh and by the way one of the many ways to finish a letter is,_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Lily Flower and The girl who knocked out Malfoy (A.K.A Velvet)_

After re-reading the letter they gave it to the owl and watched it fly towards their neighbour's house. Once they saw the owl had gotten there safely they begin to get ready for the day.

Meanwhile...

James and Sirius where partaking in a game of exploding snap when they heard the tapping against the window.

"Claws! Your back...with a letter!" Sirius yelled as he jumped around excitedly.

"Remind me Sirius, why on earth did you call your owl Claws?" James asked.

"Have you seen them beauties?" He pointed at Claws' feet. "They're dangerous; he'll attack you with them if you're not careful." James shook his head before taking the letter from Claws and reading who it was addressed to. The guys had a laugh as they read it, and then the realisation hit them.

" Padfoot...Their actually coming to spend time with us willing!" James and Sirius did a victory dance before grinning like maniacs.

"Prongs my boy! We actually might just get on good times with these lovely young ladies."

"I know Padfoot, I know." A smile lit up both of their faces due to the fact that they knew today was going to be a good day.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! What will happen during their day spent together? Tell me what you think! Please R&R =)**


End file.
